


Let Go

by honeyfilth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Frottage, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, im gross, knee riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfilth/pseuds/honeyfilth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki stiffened for a moment, stifling another gasp. That dismayed Suzuya, who wanted to hear every little noise the boy had to offer him.</p><p>After half a year of training together, Suzuya has a new lesson in mind for Mutsuki. </p><p>(Somehow this manages to be filth and fluff at the same time. Bon apetite.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the idea that with the right person and the right trust, Mutsuki might be into it. 
> 
> dont look at me, im just a trash can full of glitter.
> 
> this is a sin

                "This okay~?" Suzuya sing-songed, gently pushing Mutsuki back so that he laid across the couch on his back. Lithely, he straddled his narrow hips. The movement was so smooth that it shocked Mutsuki into momentary submission.

                "Wh-what are you--?" The question was cut off suddenly as Suzuya leaned down to trace his lips along the edge of Mutsuki's jaw, not quite kisses but enough to give him goose bumps. After nearly half a year of training together, they'd gotten drunk together twice and almost-kissed more than that, always within the playful realm of Suzuya's eccentricities. Now Mutsuki had come back to Suzuya's apartment to cook him dinner as a way to show his gratitude (and to rescue him from another night of instant ramen) but as they settled down on the couch to wait for their food to cook in the oven, something strange bubbled up.

                Suzuya finally kissed him, lips dragging up the other side of Mutsuki's jaw. "Is this okay~?" He repeated, breath puffing against Mutsuki's exposed neck and making him shiver.

                "Ah--Um--I--" The quinx stuttered, face warming rapidly and thoughts scrambling at Suzuya's touch. "W-why are you--?"

                Something about Mutsuki's reaction made Suzuya smile as he sat up again. His eyes widened in such an innocent expression that Mutsuki almost couldn't believe it. "Tooru hates his body," He stated matter-of-factly, "But I think it's nice." He leaned forward, tracing one finger lightly up Mutsuki's side as he went. "I think you're nice to touch, and you should feel good in your body. " He explained, fingers trailing up Mutsuki's neck and tangling in his hair before scratching lightly at his scalp. "It's the only one you've got. How will you become stronger if you don't like your body?"

                "Mmm..." His head tipped back at the affection, and his eyes closed before he could stop himself. Suzuya took the opportunity to kiss at his exposed throat and the quinx gasped.

                "Ah~! You sound cute," Suzuya giggled against his neck, continuing to kiss and suck at the tender chestnut skin, "So is this okay?"

                "N-- _nngh_ \-- ah-- um--!" Mutsuki tilted his head to the side to allow better access to the side of his throat that Suzuya had moved on to, hands gripping at the couch's upholstery. Embarrassment filled him to the core. Embarrassment at how easy it was to not only take his breath but also his thoughts away. Embarrassment at how he melted underneath his superior. But mostly, embarrassment that he was okay with it all.

                "Tooru?"

                _Don't look at me_. It had been a motto he had repeated over and over whenever he felt the gaze of a man slide over his body with that predatory gleam. Without ever even having to tell him, Suzuya found his weakness --self-hatred. Like all good teachers do, he'd pin-pointed the problem. But the worst part was, under his surprisingly gentle touch Mutsuki felt safe. He didn't look at him with that glaze in his eyes, like something to be consumed. There was a smile in his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair, stroking him softly as he waited for a proper answer. Lazily he dropped his body down on Mutsuki's, nuzzling into his neck and scattering his thoughts even further.

                He realized with a strange kind of anxiety that he missed the feeling of the other boy's lips on his skin.

                "Y-yes," Mutsuki replied, voice timid. He moved his hands up to cover his face, voice muffled. "This is...okay."

                Without further delay, Suzuya coaxed his hands away from his face and kissed his lips with a playful sort of hunger. His arms wrapped lithely behind Mutsuki's shoulders, fingers of one hand tangling back in his thick green hair. Mutsuki returned in kind, hands finding their way to Suzuya's middle-back. The kisses were the clumsy kind that belonged to the inexperienced, Mutsuki timid to return them out of uncertainty in his own ability.

                "Mmm don't think, Tooru." Suzuya instructed, wiggling lightly and grinding his hips against the other's.

                "H-haaah--" Mutsuki gasped into the kiss, taking the initiative to deepen it. Suzuya hummed happily, continuing to move his hips against the boy.

                "Thaaaat's better," He smiled, fingers scratching soothingly at Mutsuki's scalp again like a reward. They moved languidly together for a while, heat building between them. Every once in a while, Mutsuki broke into a small gasp-y noise. Despite the heat creeping up his face, he was still rather quiet. But at least he seemed to be getting into it, fingers tensing and gripping at the back of Suzuya's shirt. On a whim, the associate special class tugged Mutsuki's lower lip into his mouth and sucked, teeth dragging only slightly firmly across before letting it go again. They could probably go on like that all day and Mutsuki would be happy, but Suzuya was beginning to get restless.

                He broke the kiss and Mutsuki let out a small noise of dismay despite himself. That encouraged Suzuya, who returned to his position straddling the boy with knees bent as if kneeling.  One knee moved between Mutsuki's legs to give him a better angle at his neck. He leaned down again to suck at his throat, this time determined to leave little marks there in the shape of flowers. _Hickeys_ \--that was what they were called right? He giggled at the thought of the silly name and his knee pressed up between Mutsuki's legs as he re-positioned himself.

                The gasp it elicited from the quinx was much louder than he had expected. He stared down at him for a moment, not understanding. As if to test it, he grinded his knee up between Mutsuki's legs once more. The boy gasped again, attempting to stifle it with his hands. But Suzuya had heard it full well.

                "You like that?" He asked, eyes innocently wide and curious. Mutsuki kept his face covered, cheeks turning an obvious bright pink. Suzuya experimented again with a roll of his knee and Mutsuki shuddered. "Weeeeell," Suzuya began, gaze travelling to the ceiling as he teased, "If you're not gonna tell me, then I won't do it. I wouldn't wanna make you uncomfortable--"

                "W-wait--" Quickly, Mutsuki nodded his head from behind his hands.

                "Is that a yes? I can't tell..." He played, grinding his knee up again.

                "H--haaaah--" Mutsuki gasped, hands moving to grip at the couch cushions. He gazed up at Suzuya with half-lidded eyes, lips still fallen open slightly. Something inside of Suzuya stirred, though only just. He wasn't sure what it was. Mutsuki took a deep breath, "I-it's a yes,"

                In a movement so smooth that it made Mutsuki's head spin, Suzuya pulled Mutsuki up again and shifted positions on the couch, sitting on the edge with his feet on the ground. He pulled Mutsuki onto his lap so they faced each other, Mutsuki straddling one of his legs. He gripped Mutsuki's waist to support him where he sat. "How about this?" He asked, lips immediately finding their way back to his neck.

                "Mmm...yeah..." Mutsuki responded, voice smooth and almost sleepy-sounding.

                "Good," He responded, lips still against the rank three investigator's jugular. Just then, his knee jerked up. Mutsuki stiffened for a moment, stifling another gasp. That dismayed Suzuya, who wanted to hear every little noise the boy had to offer him. This was all about him enjoying himself, wasn't it? All about feeling good in his body? So how could he do that when he was holding back? The boy always held something back, Suzuya realized with frustration.

                That just wouldn't do.

                He dragged his teeth down Mutsuki's neck, stopping at one side to lick and suck. This was definitely going to bruise. Here would be the center of the flower, he decided.

                "Mmmnn--" Mutsuki hummed, just on the cusp of a moan.

                That only egged Suzuya on.

                "Tooru~," He hummed against his neck, beginning on the first flower petal. Slowly, purposefully, he went back to grinding his knee up against the boy. He built a slow and steady rhythm, Mutsuki responding almost immediately by tangling his delicate hands in Suzuya's wild black hair.

                "N-nnnngh--" He whimpered, one hand moving to cover his mouth self-consciously.

                "Don't think, Tooru." He repeated, moving on to the next petal-bruise. "You can let go~"

                "Mmm-- ah-- I can't--" Before Mutsuki could finish his protest, Suzuya caught his mouth with his again. Their lips moved together less clumsily now, Suzuya humming into it. He wasn't sure if he was interested in much more than this, but kissing sure was _nice_. It was enough to distract Mutsuki at least, whose hand moved back to the associate special class' hair. Suzuya began to increase the speed of his knee's movement and Mutsuki squirmed, hips stirring momentarily.

                Suzuya giggled, "You can _move_ , I'm not going to call the police or anything." His knee ground up in a particularly firm manner and a tiny sharp breath fell from Mutsuki's lips again. "Don't think," Suzuya instructed for a third time, "Let go,"

                Tentatively, Mutsuki began to move his hips. He ground down on Suzuya's knee, eventually meeting his pace. In response, Suzuya moved on to kissing his jawline, leaving a trail back down to that flower he had been making.

                "Nnng-- nnng-- nnnnng--" Mutsuki's voice grew slightly more audible, fingers tugging at Suzuya's hair. His hips ground desperately now, fucking himself down on Suzuya's knee as he moved on to the fourth petal on his neck. Mutsuki deserved a whole garden.

                "Good, good." He praised Mutsuki, nipping at his neck very lightly. "Let me hear you, if you like it."

                "H-haaah--" Mutsuki closed his eyes, head tipping back as their pace built up faster.

                "Mmm is that it?"

                "Nn---Aaaaaah!" He moaned sweetly, voice pitching up as he tugged tighter on Suzuya's hair. Had he been able to feel pain, that may have been uncomfortable. But he didn't mind.

                "That's it," He smiled, ravishing him with tiny kisses along his neck and jaw once the flower was done.  One hand moved to the top buttons of Mutsuki's shirt and he tugged, but Mutsuki shook his head. Taking the signal immediately, he backed off. "Ne, Tooru~" He began, catching his lips in another kiss and sucking his lower lip into his mouth. He continued once he was done, building their tempo gradually faster. Mutsuki panted quietly, the sound filling him with satisfaction. "Is this enough?"

                "Nnng-- I--" His voice trembled, breaking into another moan.  "M--more...is o-okay--" He pleaded breathlessly, for the first time leaning over to kiss at Suzuya's jawline himself.

                 Suzuya took the opportunity to undo the top button of Mutsuki's pants, continuing their overall rhythm. He paused, waiting for permission.

                "P-please," Mutsuki nodded, "J-just don't look--" He guided Suzuya's hand down the front of his pants and to the small sensitive spot between his legs.

                "Like this?" He asked, rubbing gently.

                "N--nnnng-- _Suzuya_ \--!" Mutsuki's pants dissolved into a moan, fingers tugging at his hair once more. "H-harder--please--" He felt so selfish, but he couldn't stop himself as the heat began to rise within him.

                Suzuya obliged, rubbing as Mutsuki grinded faster and faster against him. He wondered briefly how Mutsuki knew exactly what he liked. Had the boy...done this on his own? Suzuya entertained the thought briefly, the room filling with the quinx's sweet little moans.

                "Good job, Tooru~" Suzuya murmured against his neck as he returned to his ministrations there, rubbing faster between his legs as he continued to grind. A heat built in Mutsuki's gut, a haze filling his mind thickly and sweetly. Suzuya purred praises against his throat that began to blur into each other as the sensations combined all became too much for the boy.

                "S-suzu--suzuya--!" He gasped, hips beginning to buck erratically. His back arched in a graceful little curve and Suzuya took a moment to admire the look of it. "I'm going to-- _oh_!" He gasped sharply, "I'm gonna-- I'm-- _Oh no!_ I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm gonna--"

                "Shhh," Suzuya peppered his neck with hisses. It was strangely nice to hear him call his name like that. Cute, almost. Had it not been such a lewd context. "It's okay. This is okay. Don't think. Just let go."

                "Mmmm--! _H-haaah_!" He continued to grind, the pace becoming uneven as Suzuya rubbed faster between his legs. "S-suzuya--! I'm-- oh--oh-- _oh_ \--" He gave two more movements of his hips before all of the taut cords within him snapped. " _F--fuuuuuck_!" He moaned, much louder than before. Clawing at Suzuya's back as he came, he gasped with his head tilted back before collapsing into his arms in exhaustion. Suzuya moved to hold him close, leaning back against the couch with Mutsuki shifted to straddle his whole lap then.

                "Good boy," Suzuya smiled, gently stroking his back. "I've never heard you curse before. I didn't know you had such a mouth, Mutsuki-kun~" He teased.

                "Mmm..." Mutsuki hummed, sleepy and satisfied, resting his head on Suzuya's shoulder and relaxing against him. They sat like that for a while, eventually moving to kiss languidly as Suzuya gently traced small shapes into Mutsuki's back with his fingertips. Eventually the timer went off, reminding them of why Mutsuki had even come over at all. He whined quietly as Suzuya extracted himself from him. The quinx slumped to lay bonelessly on the couch, sated.

                Suzuya would deal with taking the food out of the oven for now. After all, poor Mutsuki would have to deal with the cluster of hickeys on his neck for at least a week. Suzuya nearly laughed at the thought.


End file.
